


THE FEVER

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Summary: In this story, Starlight comes down with a high fever three days before her big tournament but she doesn't know that she's sick and thinks that the problem is that she's doing too much and not getting enough sleep.





	THE FEVER

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Starlight comes down with a high fever three days before her big tournament but she doesn't know that she's sick and thinks that the problem is that she's doing too much and not getting enough sleep.

It was three days before the big Junior League Championship Tournament and Starlight had been feeling sluggish, tired, weak and slightly off kilter in her game but brushed it off promising herself that she'd go to bed earlier than usual that night and continued to use the last of her energy to finish off the last half hour of practice before Wildwing called it quits for the night.

Wildwing glances at the clock then calls out: Alright guys, times up! Practice is finally over, time to cool down then hit the showers and head back to the house for the night. (Watches as the Timber Wolves took off their helmets and skated off the ice into the locker room where they stretched and changed boys on one side of the locker bank and girls on the other until they came out a few minutes later dressed in their street clothes and had deserted the locker room when he noticed Starlight hadn't come out yet and went in to see if she was alright) Starlight? Starlight you alright? (Goes around to where the girls changed and found her sprawled out sleeping on the bench in her lounging clothes then gently shakes her saying) C'mon, let's go up to bed now, you've had a heck of a time getting some sleep at night. Just leave your stuff the way it is, someone will clean it up later and put it in your locker for the next practice. Since you've been under so much pressure these past three weeks, I'll carry you up to your bunk so you won't get hurt in your exhaustion.

Starlight sits up and yawns then gets up off the bench slipping her feet into her slip on shoes and climbs up onto Wildwing's back to make her life easier since she was too tired to walk a straight line without tripping over something.

Wildwing lets Starlight climb up onto his back and carries her into the elevator that they took up to the living area and carried her to her room depositing her on the bed ontop of the folded down covers then pulled them up around her waist, turned off her light and left her room letting her catch up on the three weeks worth of lost sleep.

Duke comes down the hall and says: How's she doin after three weeks of not sleepin very much?

Wildwing: Exhausted beyond belief. She fell asleep on the locker room bench after changing out of her uniform. I just let her leave her stuff laying on the bench, Tanya usually picks it up and puts it in her locker for her and brings up what ever is laying around that is of value so that it doesn't get lost or misplaced. If Tanya doesn't pick it up, then Mallory does it and brings up the irreplaceable items so that they won't get lost or stolen. Not that anyone would take Starlight's stuff out from her locker and keep it, it's policy to leave her stuff where it is so either Tanya, Grin, Mallory, Dive, Canard or Joey can pick it up and put it away for her.

Duke: Better hope and pray that she doesn't come down with a stress virus, they're hard ta shake especially when things are getting really strange and her work hours are getting longer and longer.

Wildwing: I wouldn't be surprised if she did come down with a virus, it's tough for her to try and figure out what's going on! Starlight deserves as much bed rest as she can possibly get. Now let's move away from outside her door and let Starlight get some sleep, she deserves it the most.

Both Wildwing and Duke leave the hall outside Starlight's room to let her continue sleeping. Meanwhile Tanya had come back from browsing at Lectric Land and went into the locker room, around to where the girls changed to find Starlight had been too tired to put her stuff in her locker and began picking up and folding her jersey and shorts putting them on the top shelf in plain veiw then put her skates on the bottom remembering to put the guards back on then tied the laces together and draped them over the hook on the side of the locker then put her stick on the bottom, her helmet, socks and gloves on the bottom shelf then pulled out her jewelry box and put the jewelry into the safe box then gathered up Starlight's school uniform, street clothes and back pack then snapped shut the combination lock on her locker and left the locker room using the elevator going to Drake 1.

Phil exits the elevator and says: Any clues to WHO the mysterious warrior is?

Mallory groans and shakes her head while rubbing her eyes saying: No, zip zero zilch nada.. no clues

Phil: How can that be?! Are you sure it's not Starlight?

Mallory: Can't be Starlight, the height doesn't match neither does anything else. The eyes, the facial structure, the body nothing matches Starlight! Starlight has black hair and red eyes, this girl has BLOND Hair and BLUE eyes and is 5'11" Starlight's 5'9" tops!

Phil: I don't get it! Who IS she?!

Tanya: I'd better go give her something to eat then we'll decide what's best, but in my opinion, it would be best if we took her back to her family and let them take care of her, we've got ten road games plus with Draganus and lord knows how many other goons out there, we can't leave her here alone especially at sixteen! Starlight's better off being home with her family who can take better care of her then we can. (Heads off to the kitchen and turns on the stove to make soup)

A few minutes later the soup was finished and in Starlight's Panda bowl along with tall cold glasses of milk, water and ginger ale for her throat, once everything was assembled on a tray, Tanya carefully and slowly walked down the hall to Starlight's room and simply opened up a secret panel and pushed the red button to over ride Starlight's security code and walked in to her room to deliver her lunch.

Tanya sets the tray down on it's legs then touches Starlight's touch lamp to dim saying: Starlight, here, come on and try to sit up. (Waits while Starlight woke and sat up then says) You need something in your stomach before we take you home. Then slip your feet into your shoes and put on your sweater coat, by the time you're ready your family will be waiting in Chicago for you to arrive.

As Starlight started to eat her lunch, Tanya slipped out of her room, went down to the sick bay to get the new IR Thermometer then slipped back into Starlight's room to find that she'd finished her lunch and had gone back to sleep and quietly slipped back over to Starlight's side, turned the thermometer on and slid it into her ear and waited then removed it to check the reading.

Tanya: Hmm one oh three. Definitely a fever, definitely something setting on. Oh well, at least she's sleeping it off as best as she can. Guess she prefers to suffer through a cold then to take foul tasting medication for it every hour on the hour. (Gently shakes Starlight awake saying) C'mon and pack your Martian school things, your FF Uniform , boots and helmet, we'll take you home but how will we get your bike in to the garage?

Starlight faintly: Shadow Stalker will listen to my dad or just leave it here and have Coach pick it up and keep it for me.

Tanya Picks up the tray and leaves Starlight's room remembering to reset the security alarm then went back to the kitchen area where she encountered Wildwing and said: Starlight's coming down with something Wildwing, I took her temperature to be safe and it's one oh three a fever up by two degrees. Still a safe temperature nothing too extravagant to be worried about.

Wildwing: How'd I know that this would happen? She was kinda slow during last night's practice, then I just brushed it off thinking she was tired from working the last shift that ended forty five minutes before practice started. Well we'll have to find out from her mother what to do when she gets a fever. Phil, think you can get ahold of either one of Starlight's parents and find out what they do for her when she gets a fever? Is she up?

Tanya: Define 'up' for me. It'd be helpful for us to know what to do for her. Do we let her sleep it off or do we give her something to bring it down?

Phil dials Starlight's home number and is greeted by her mother and says: Oh hi Sierra, it's Phil.

Sierra: What's up Phil?

Phil: Starlight's not feelin too well and the guys have an out of town hockey game tonight and don't want to leave her here. Especially with a stray warrior on the loose whose magic is acting very strange.

Sierra chokes back a snicker and says: You don't say? There's a stray warrior on the loose whose magic is acting very strange?

Phil: Do you know if Starlight has any magic in her blood lines?

Sierra: No, Starlight's not a magic user, no magical lineage in her blood. That's Starlight for you, never one to say die. So what's the problem with daddy's little girl? A stress virus? Nothing new around here, accompanied by a fever? Oh just let her sleep it off and give her some Buckley's Mixture, I know she hates it as does her father and two uncles and their kids, but it works. She'll take it with a bit of a fuss but eventually she will take it holding her nose so she won't have to taste the foulness that it leaves behind.

Phil: Actually, they're returning her to you to be looked after.

Sierra: No problem Phil, I also think it'd be better for her if they brought her home, that way we can keep a better eye on her. You know how her uncles worry when she gets sick, they hate when she's sick and they're not around. Just bring her here and we'll take her on from there. (Hangs up with Phil catching Modo off guard)

Modo looks up from the comic section of the news paper and says: What'd Phil want?

Sierra: Just wanted to know how to treat your ever so stubborn daughter's fever. According to Phil, there's a stray warrior on the loose whose magic is acting very strange.

Modo: A fever?! Is she alright? Are you telling me they STILL haven't connected the dots yet?

Sierra: No and it took every ounce of self control NOT to start laughing at Phil. Don't worry, it might be just a stress virus that she's caught. It might be time for her to find out for herself who she really is. We've told her all we know, but there's still things she needs to find out for herself, when she's completely over this. After all she takes after the PATERNAL side of the family! All the kids take after the PATERNAL figure in their lives. I figure it's best if they bring her home and we can do a better job of looking after her. When the time is right, Tobias will tell them the truth. Until then it's best for them NOT to know what we all know about some of the kids.

Modo: What can I say? I do a good job in raising them didn't I? That'd be wiser, we have more time on our hands then they do and it's a whole lot calmer here then in Anaheim.

Sierra: Too good a job if you ask me. Starlight's just as stubborn as you are! But it's remarkable how she can be even more stubborn then Vinnie is and he's the king of stubbornness.

Modo: Ahh yeah that he is. I keep telling him it's time to pass the torch on to JT who refuses anything to help combat any virus he comes down with. He'd rather sleep it off then take anything to slow him down.

Sierra: It's time for you to pass on your torch to Starlight who out ranks you in stubbornness!

Modo: I already did m'dear, Starlight and her siblings all have caught my torches of stubbornness. (Glances up at the calendar and says) Ooh boy it's almost due time for Stoker to take Starlight under his wing for the summer holidays as he did Starshine. But with her battling a stress virus, it makes me wonder if she'll be able to handle the Martian School Course load that starts when she arrives for her Junior Martian Year.

Sierra: How long until Stoker's time with Starlight starts?

Modo heaves a sigh and says: T'night 'cause the Martian High School Junior Year starts tomorrow.

Sierra: Hopefully she'll be feeling better by then, if not then the only thing left to do is to get Trigger to issue a note excusing Starlight from classes due to exhaustion which is a medical condition that is treated with lots and lots of sleep in a nice dark, cool, quiet area free from distractions having your sleep interrupted only for meals so you don't go hungry and a bath so you won't stink. I'd best call and find out if he's left already and let him know Starlight won't be goin anywhere. They're bringing her here since I can do a better job of looking after her without interruptions. (Picks up the long range cell phone and dials Stoker's number only to be greeted by Digger saying) Digger? Did your dad leave already?

Digger: Yeah he just walked out the door to go pick up Starlight. (Turns his head to cough sharply feeling light headed followed by a sudden loss of strength and a sharp increase in his temperature)

Sierra heaves a sigh and says: I'd hoped to catch him before he left. (Hears Digger cough and says) Digger? Are you sick as well?!

Digger: Yeah it started as a persistent tickle in the back of my throat and it just got worse over the past few days. Why?

Sierra: Starlight's sick with a temperature of 103.

Digger: If you can hold on, I can put you through to his cell phone. You'll hear a few clicks before you're connected then you should hopefully hear it ringing. (Follows Katia's written instructions and successfully patches Sierra through to his dad's long range cell phone saying) Dad?

Stoker hears Digger's voice from his cell and says: What's up Digger?

Digger: Starlight's mom's on your cell. Call should be through by now if I did everything right.

Stoker hears his phone ring and says: Sounds like you did it right. Now be a good boy and get to bed, your cold is flaring up again and you need your rest. (flips his phone open and answers the call saying) What's up Sierra?

Sierra: Starlight's not going to be joining you for sometime.

Stoker: What's up?

Sierra: Starlight's sick with a temperature of 103. It set on last night and spiked just a few minutes ago.

Stoker stops in his tracks and says: 103? Kinda high isn't it?

Sierra: That's why they're worried, they'll be bringing her home for us to look after. It's better that way, I can keep an watchful eye on her and not worry every time the phone rings. (Hears the door and says) That's them with Starlight in tow.

Stoker: Well then I'd better be on my way to go pick up the new curriculum in place of picking up Starlight.

Sierra: Oh and one last thing

Stoker: One last thing?

Sierra: It boils down to one word: Shadow Stalker

Stoker: Shadow Stalker? Starlight's bike? What about it?

Sierra: It's still in Anaheim and it won't budge and Starlight is in no shape to drive it. Her keys will be hidden in the security box under the left handle bar where she stores her gloves, her jacket and helmet will be in a cubby right above the bike. Is there any way you can find someone to go pick it up for her?

Stoker: I'll see if Carbine will pick it up after all, Shadow Stalker was a gift from her when Shadow Wolf crapped out on Starlight. If not then I'll see if Rimfire will go pick it up. (Hangs up making a mental note about Shadow Stalker)

Sierra hangs up with Stoker then hears the door saying: I'll go answer the door and let 'em in so the can drop Starlight inside instead of outside. (Leaves the kitchen and goes down the hall and opens the door saying) It's alright, you guys go on back to Anaheim, she'll be fine here. Just about everyone's home at the moment. C'mon in before you fall in sweetie. (Wraps her arm around Starlight and guides her inside saying) Let's hang up your sweater coat then sit on the stairs and someone will come up to take you to your room. (Hears her mutter about being cold and says) Alright,if the sweater is what's keeping you warm, then keep it on until you change into your night clothes. (Assists a very tired and weak kneed Starlight over to the stairs helping her sit down then heads back into the kitchen and notices Modo counting down and says) What're you doing?

Modo: Just counting down how long it'll take Throttle to appear out of the basement when he realizes Starlight's come home again.

Sierra: He's in the library,not down the basement and if he's heard the door he'll be out in a flash to carry her upstairs. Her face is a pale shade of red and any freckles that you couldn't see are now plainly visible.

Modo: A pale shade of red means it's gone up, too much moving her around and taking her outside, especially on a rainy day like t'day. (Ticks off his fourth finger and says) Any minute now........

Throttle finally unable to quell his curiosity, opens the library door and pokes his head out and notices his niece on the stairs, comes out and in one swift move has her in his arms and on his way upstairs to the attic muttering: You shouldn't be sitting in the draft, not looking like this!

As Throttle stepped off the last stair outside the loft that was Starlight's room, he gently shifted her weight as to not wake her, reached up to her door, turned the key and unlocked the door, turning the knob he shoved open her bedroom door, stepped inside and headed directly over to her Olympic king sized bed, laid her on the center of the bed, gently removing her light weight sweater jacket, hat and shoes then laid her back against her cool pillows tugging her blankets out from under her covering her right up over her chest.

After covering Starlight up, Throttle went into her bathroom found her sick bucket, filled it up with cold water and dunked the wash cloth into the water and headed back into Starlight's bedroom, shutting off the bathroom light.

Carrying the pail of cool clean water out to Starlight's bedside, he sat it down, brought up the wet cloth and rang it out to dampness then laid it on her forehead and left her to rest allowing her animals to enter before he shut the door to go check his own daughter's fever.

Throttle heads down the stairs and off to the left to Hunter's room, opening the door to the dimly lit room, he walked quickly and quietly over to Hunter's bedside, sat down and picked up the thermometer and slid it into her ear checking her temp reading muttering: It's comin down, slowly but it is coming down. T'day it's at 101 down from 102. You're still in no shape to start classes on Mars. Not until your fever breaks. Three kids all down sick, Martian High School Classes about to start and none are fit to be out of bed. (Picks up Hunter's comb muttering) Lets see if the Measles have run their course yet. (Back combs the fur on Hunter's left wrist and mutters) Good, they're all gone just a few scars here and there. Hopefully, in a few days this fever will break. For now rest as much as you can. Here's to hoping Carter's fever is down lower then yours is. (Removes Hunter's cloth and re-wets it wringing it to dampness then lays it back over her forehead and tucks the covers up over her chest and drops a kiss on her sweat soaked bangs, stands up and heads out Hunter's door and across the hall to Carter's room to check on his son's temperature ensuring that he scooped up Carter's cat Phoebe up off the floor muttering) What's a pretty lady like you doin on the floor huh? Shouldn't you be with your owner in bed? (Heads over to Carter's bed and drops Phoebe down beside him, picks up the thermometer and turns it on then slips it into Carter's ear waiting for the green light to turn red then removes it saying) You've dropped from 104 to 103 down to where Starlight is. You're in no shape to go anywhere anytime soon either. Just rest, it's all you can do. (Picks up Carter's comb and back combs the fur on his wrist and mutters) Hmm at least your spots are gone bud, that's a good sign the chicken pox are running their course. Why didn't you have 'em when you were a kid? Strange, Hunter had 'em so why didn't you have either one? (Gives Phoebe one last scratch behind her ear before she furled up and went to sleep then got up and tucked Carter's quilt up over his chest and drops a kiss on his sweat soaked forehead and leaves but not before picking up Carter's long abandoned back pack that he hung on the hook on the right side of his desk then heads out the door closing it and is greeted by Vinnie saying) So, how are J.B., Holly and Hailley's fever comin?

Vinnie: Worse then they were three nights ago and even worse then they were this morning. They're goin up not down. I take it Carter and Hunter's fevers are as stubborn as ever?

Throttle: You guessed right, they're each down one degree and that's it. But at least Carter's chicken pox spots are almost gone, just the few around his face remain the rest are just about gone. Hunter's measles have all cleared up at long last. What about Blazefire and JB? They seemed sluggish these past few days.

Vinnie: We've gone from three sick kids to five sick kids, JB woke up yesterday morning with a fever this morning along with a sore throat and swollen glands. Starfire woke up this morning with no voice, a miserable cough and a touch of a fever, Sandstorm wants to keep an eye on JB in case it turns into Strep Throat and he's keeping an especially close eye on Blazefire's cough and the soreness in her throat in case it turns into Tonsillitis. Who was at the door a while ago?

Throttle looks away and heads down the stairs saying toyingly: Someone

Vinnie: Someone who?

Throttle: A Certain someone came home sick as well.

Vinnie finally figures out who the 'someone' was and tore up the stairs to the loft and quietly opens Starlight's door and slips in quickly and quietly walks over to her bed and sees just how sick she is muttering: Not you too! What kind of fever is this? Now we're up to six kids that are sick! (Hears the doorbell and mutters) Wonder who that is?

Throttle opens the door and is greeted by Carbine saying: What brings you out on a rainy day?

Carbine removes Starlight's helmet, jacket and gloves saying: Just dropping off Shadow Stalker, here's her jacket mighty warm by the way, her gloves very comfy, her helmet--nice tunes she's installed in this thing and her keys and Shadow Stalker is in the garage out of the rain between your bike and Lil' Hoss.

Modo comes out from the dining room and says: Thanks we appreciate you bringing Shadow Stalker home, he won't respond to anyone he doesn't have a bond with. Come in out of the miserable rain and stay a while...

Carbine steps inside and says: Don't mind if I do, I've got time to spare. I can stay awhile. (Looks around saying) where is everyone? (Notices a framed ultrasound and says) My god she's pregnant?! When is she due?

Modo: Six kids all sick, worse of 'em all is Starlight down with a temp of 103. Starshine? Two weeks and three days.

Carbine: That's nothing compared to Katia's temp, it's sitting at 104! Oh come on! I can't wait two weeks and three days!

Modo: Talk to the baby's mother and tell her you can't wait for two weeks and three days. Don't be surprised if she tells you she's tired of being pregnant. I have no say in her life anymore. Not since she moved out, got married and got pregnant nine months ago. I know what Blade is going through right now. 104?!

Carbine: Starshine worked relentlessly and many times through the night to ensure the Nursery was set up in a way that's perfect for either sex. She never worried about baby clothes, Diesel and his wife ensured that the closets and dresser drawers were chock full of boys and girls clothes. You didn't know?

Throttle closes the front door and locks it then follows Carbine into the den and sits in the chair across from the couch saying: How IS the baby coming? Do you know?

Modo: The natural way or if her sugars start acting up, a C-Section. They're both aiming for an all natural home birth but if things don't go the way they hope they do, then they resort to plan b-the med ward's birthing suite where her sugars will be monitored by Trigger and if things go wrong, Blizzard will step in and deliver the baby through a C-Section.

Carbine: The last raid Stoker took her out on, she was fine when they left and when they came back he had her on his back and her face was fire engine red with a temperature of 102! Bailley and Kitt are also home sick with fevers above the hundred degree mark, so I really can't stay much longer. I hate leaving them home on their own when they're this sick.

Modo: What happened? Katia NEVER gets sick! It's too dangerous for her, especially after her open heart surgery last year! Stoker keeps her on a tight leash, she's still not 100% fully healed. They gave her a brand new heart and a long list of restrictions and an overhaul of her diet, more fruits and veggies less greasy food. The very same way he kept Joey on a tight leash for the first nine months after her heart surgery to repair a leaking heart valve.

Vinnie finally steps off the last step and heads into the den where he sat in his favourite chair saying: Katia? Sick? Isn't she little Miss Sunshine never been sick a day other then the childhood diseases then that was it? Something's not right, Katia brings the count up to six and if Bailley's sick then it's seven and Kitt makes eight and if Digger is sick then it's nine.

Carbine: Better make that eleven, Dawn and Twilight are both sick in bed with skyrocketing temperatures and their dad is the head of the Med ward and neither of them have been on any raids, they work primarily with their dad in the Med Ward, so how they got bitten by this fever is beyond me. Back to Katia, from what I was told, she passed out when she stepped off the ship's gangplank and into the cool hangar right into her dad's arms. Something in the last prison they raided made her sick and no one knows what it is, just that Katia was fine all the way to the prison and all the way back up until 200 miles from Mars when her mild temp skyrocketed to 101. Just as I pulled up on Shadow Stalker Stoker stated Digger was running a temperature as well so all three of his older kids are sick and heaven help him if the twins get sick that'll bring the count up to fourteen.

Meanwhile the Transporter in the sub-basement hummed to life spewing forth Peyton Copperstein curious as to why his best friend hadn't shown up like clock work for band practice and heads upstairs

Sierra leans around the pillar to see who had come and says: Hello dear, go on up to Starlight's room, she's home.

Peyton: Hello ma'am (Heads on upstairs using the kitchen route to get up to Starlight's room quickly and takes the stairs two at a time until he was outside Starlight's door.)

Reaching out in front of him, Peyton grabbed the handle and gently shoved the door open and slid inside closing the door behind him and quickly made his way to Starlight's bed where he got his first glimpse of her hot face

Peyton looses his breath at the sight of Starlight and mutters to her as he brushed her bangs out of her closed eyes: Poor baby....

Starlight recognizes the gentle touch and struggles to open her eyes

Peyton: Shhhhh, no sleep on! You need all the rest you can get. (Notices a small note book with temperature readings written in it and nearly drops it thinking) It CAN'T be! This fever hasn't been around for over a hundred years! What would make it rear it's ugly head now? Starlight rarely ever uses her magic anymore, she has no need to do so......(Makes the connection and thinks) Wait! That's it! Starlight's fever is linked to her dwindling Golden Crystal Magic! Or is it? There are others who are sick as well,it has to be the 100 year fever! It's been over a hundred years and from what I've read it's deadly. Maybe it's just their body's way of decompressing from stress of going to school here amongst humans and going to school back home. Geeze I wish I had ALL of my ancient memories not just a select few memories! Somethings I NEED to remember! Like that recipe for mint and eucalyptus flavored fever reducer!

Meanwhile in the Guardian Universe in the Palace of the Guardians, a dark teenage mouse figure stepped out of the shadows and tugged at a young prince's cloak

Adros: Forgive me Tobias, but it's a matter of guardian life and death

Tobias: What is it Adros?

Adros: The Golden Star Crystal's life is coming to an end. The bearer of the crystal and all other guardians under it's rule are suffering from lack of magic. I would tell the King myself but Athros is in no condition to be left alone and both our parents are tending to Ebony and the twins who are sick in bed and need their attention.

Tobias nods and says: Very well, go back to Athros and be there if and when he awakens from his magic enduced sleep. I will take the message to my father. Mayhaps the bearer of the golden star crystal is my long lost sister, perhaps for the first time in a life time she will come home again. Do you have any idea WHO bears the golden star crystal?

Adros: I am sorry Tobias, but that information lies with Athros and he has been asleep since her highness disappeared all those years ago. I too hope that the bearer of the Golden Crystal is my brother's beloved Starlight. Too many years have gone by since he last seen and held her. I can tell that his heart yearns to know if she is safe and alright. Unfortunately, in order for me to leave Athros's side to find out, I need to be excused from duty by either your mother or father or my own father. But it seems that I am duty bound to stay with my brother. Unless you, Tobias, can see it to allow me to travel to the mortal world to find her. Please Tobias, I am begging you! Let me go find her for Athros! It is the only thing that Athros has wanted since that dreadful day!

Tobias heaves a sigh and says: I'll ask father to excuse you from your duty to accompany us to the mortal realm to search for Starlight. (Turns and begin to run at top speed towards the throne room with news that had been eight thousand years coming all the while wishing he had never broke into the fast paced run due to the blinding fiery red hot pain that shot down from his inner thigh bone from an injury he had suffered at age eight when the figures in dark robes awoke him and his sister from their sleep then took them out of their warm beds and out of the nursery where they were lead to the edge of the garden and locked away for several nights in their sopping wet night clothes until the fateful night the strangers took Starlight out and never brought her back only returning for him, knowing his left leg was already causing him massive pain and proceeded to mercilessly whip him until his whip welts bled and was in no condition to stand. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he bursts into the throne room and stops to catch his breath then quickly walks towards the throne hiding the fact that he was limping, drops to one knee and says) Father! It's happened, the golden star crystal has lost the last of it's power. I am afraid that it's eight thousand year life span has come to a close. The owner is sick with a magic fever and all warriors who are under her ruling are also sick.

Figure in shadows heaves a sigh and says: It is time then. (Silently thinks) It is hard to believe that eight thousand years have come and gone since I last laid eyes on my daughter, it seems as though it were just yesterday she sat out in the garden with Tobias sleeping on the blanket beside her, absorbed in her sketches wearing her favourite lilac colored sun dress and now, eight thousand years later, she'd be a young woman of sixteen years. Oh my darling daughter, where ARE you?! Where did those monsters take you?! I made an oath the day they whisked you and Tobias away in the still of the rainy spring night right out of your beds and took you through the forbidden gates that I myself am not permitted to go through, leaving Tobias out cold on the ground badly battered and bruised and barely conscious, that one day, some day I would find and bring you home again, but have they erased your memories of who you really are?! If your mother were awake today it would break her poor heart to know her baby's missing.

Tobias speaks up saying: Shall I ready the last of the preparations for your departure to the mortal world father? What of Adros's duty to his brother? Will he be permitted to leave his side to search for Starlight as well?

Figure in shadows heaves a sigh, stands and says: Yes, ready the last of the preparations for my departure to the mortal world and call all the crystals together, it is time they were retired, they have no more magical use to anyone anymore. Be certain that the new crystals are ready, I cannot stand aside and allow their magic to dwindle, it is at critical stage now. Any further and their bodies will die. They were reborn with magic in their bodies and so this will be the first generation to ascend to Royal Guardians with a new leader once more. It is not my place to over rule Dragon Tobias and you know that. The word has to come from Dragon and I am not too keen on asking him to allow his son to leave his other son's side. I am certain it is not on purpose but he still holds Adros responsible for Athros being in that deep sleep. Though I suppose I should give Adros and Athros their new crystals before we leave for the mortal world. Mayhaps that will awaken Athros and they both can accompany us to find their loves.

Tobias stands then bows at the waist saying: As you wish father. (Turns and leaves the throne room and heads towards the crystalline chambers where the new crystals were being placed in their respective black velvet casings and says to Neil) It's time for a new era to begin Neil

Neil: The first ever generation to become Royal Guardians.....my generation came close to becoming Royal Guardians but the crystals weren't at their full power potential and so we remained at the same stage as they are at right now. (Places the last of the crystals in it's velvet box and seals it with the tasselled ribbon saying) These are the last two crystals in their boxes ready for their new owners. Is everything else ready for father's departure in ten minutes Toby?

Tobias gathers up all the crystal boxes and says: Of course, the minute we found out the Golden Star Crystal had lost the last of it's power sending it's owner into a fever, we readied everything for Father's departure, he is preparing himself for the trip to the mortal world.

Neil hears the door to the Crystal chamber open and looks up saying: Everything is ready father, all crystals are in their respective boxes ready for their trip to the mortal world. (Places all the velvet boxes into the chest then locks it and hands it over to his father saying) They're all there and fully charged.

Figure in doorway: Good it is time my sons, for us to head to the mortal world and distribute each and every crystal to it's new owner. But first we must stop at the Dragon Crystal Chamber and pick up the two new Dragon Crystals.

Tobias and Neil: Yes Father. (watch as their father left the room then Toby left followed by Neil who closed then locked the empty Crystalline Chamber and followed their father down the hall and around the corner to the doors that lead into the Dragon Crystal Chamber where he picked up not two but three fully charged Dragon Crystals then left through the dragon shaped doors ensuring they were tightly shut and locked behind him and headed down the hall to where Adros and a semi awake Athros were staying and knocked on the door saying) Adros?

Adros opens the door and says: Tobias?

Tobias hands Adros two Dragon Crystal Chests and says: Your new Dragon Crystals are ready for you to wear. How's Athros?

Adros takes the two crystals from Tobias and says: Half awake, groggy, stiff and confused. It seems his old crystals magic backfired on him. Our crystalline magic NEVER backfires on it's owner, but apparently in the thousands of years of handling and various owners, Athros's crystal was cracked and no one bothered to do an inspection to see if it was alright and ready for duty or retirement. They just pinned it to his shirt and shoved him out the door and into battle. You best be going Tobias, your father has had very little patience with you these past few days and I can safely say that you do NOT want to anger him. I feel as though you've angered him by asking him to over turn my punishment. Go on, the two of us will be alright until OUR father comes.(Shuts the door and gives Athros his new crystal and eases him back against his pillows to rest until Dragon arrived.)

Meanwhile, Ares and his children stepped through the door that separated the Guardian World from the Mortal World

Meanwhile back in the mortal world, Phobos and Deimos had arrived to assist Starlight to the designated meeting place

Peyton looks up and says: Who are you?

Starlight finally forces her eyes open and weakly grabs on to Peyton's hand faintly giving him a reply saying: That's Phobos and Deimos, my older brothers

Peyton looks down at the immediate touch of a soft weak hand and says: Say what? They're who?!

Starlight in a faint weak voice: Phobos and Deimos, my elder brothers I never seen much of

Peyton: Oh that's who they are. Wait a minute! You've regained SOME memory?

Starlight in a faint weak voice: Very FEW memories have come back, just their names and what they are to me have come back.

Peyton turns and says to Phobos: Take damned good care of her, she's not in any shape to even be out of bed!

Phobos notices just how translucent Starlight's hand was and says: Starlight! You are fading! Are we too late?!

Peyton notices the translucency of Starlight's hand and says: No, if I've got a good grip on her hand then she's still half solid. If you're taking her to the Guardian Country Side, take her and get going before the crystal looses all it's power.

Phobos/Deimos in shock: You KNOW?!

Peyton turns his attention to the pained Starlight saying: I wasn't born yesterday. I found out ages ago when I stumbled upon her in a battle she was sorrowfully loosing. I put two and two together and matched her up with the long lost Princess of the Ares Kingdom and knew her alter identity and the reason for her constantly showing up late, dirty and bruised. Just about everyone knows who she really is and has kept her safe for all these years. It's kinda hard to miss the royal birth mark on her forehead under her bangs during a full Martian Moon. Also (Pulls out a crystalline locket) I'm one of the guardians under her jurisdiction and I myself have very little energy. (Sees the looks of shock on Deimos and Phobos faces and says) Unlike Starlight, I have been in this world since I was six years old. I was abandoned here by my kidnappers while I slept and when I woke I was with the descendants of my parents. Now might I suggest you take her and get going before something happens and it's too late? (Brushes Starlight's bangs from her forehead saying) I'll be here when you return. (Carefully helps Starlight to shove her blankets back, swing her weak body around to put her feet on the floor then helped her stand up saying) I'm in no rush to return to mars, not since Chase died; too many memories I'm not ready to face. Come back to me, you need your rest! (Hands her over to Phobos saying) I'll be waiting here for her return before she even comes back.

Phobos in shock: You have not begun your grieving process?! The sooner you grieve the better you will feel.

Starlight weakly: Phobos, don't rush him, it just happened three nights ago. Chase was seriously sick and beyond medical help and the infection was aggressive and it killed him in the end. It hasn't quite sunk in yet that Chase's gone, it's gonna take awhile. The funeral is in a week, they want time to be alone with Chase to grieve without outsiders there. Now father is waiting and I am in no condition to stand around, my energy is waning and I've not much to use up.

Phobos agrees saying: Yes it is time for us to go to the Guardian Country Side. Until you receive your new crystal, Deimos and I will share our combined magic with you.

Both Starlight and Phobos vanish into thin air in front of Peyton and reappear in the guardian country side.

Meanwhile

Neil and Toby watched as the doors opened out on to a country field where the weakened guardian spirits sat waiting for their arrival.

Toby looks at each of his siblings and says to Neil: Their magic is dwindling, they had just enough to bring themselves here and that's it, their crystals are all tapped out.

Neil in shock over how weakened his friends were says: If this is how weak THEY are, how weak is our youngest sister? If she has the golden star crystal and if it's at the end of it's life how badly fevered is she?!

Tobias scans through his friends and feels his heart sink to the ground saying: She's not here, she's not amongst them. This isn't good, the crystal must totally be drained. (Silently thinks) Either that or they killed her when they separated us eight years ago. I have really got to stop with the morbid thoughts, I have no clue what they did to her or where they took her after we were separated, she could still be alive somewhere out in the world. (Notices an old friend and says to Neil) No way! Peyton is one of us?

Neil: Then Starlight must be the sickest and weakest of them all unable to make it, unless she's here up ahead. Where? (Finally sees Peyton leaning against an old oak tree and says) Holy moley! I had no idea he was one of us! His parents have missing child posters plastered all over the village looking for him. Seems someone pulled another stunt the same way they did to you and Starlight. I never thought they'd leave his crystal with him! I would have thought they would have taken it and hawked it. The brooch alone is worth quite a bit in gold. The crystal once out of the broach is worthless. (Continues up the path behind his father to the top of the hill where they stopped and he spoke again saying with relief) I take it that our eldest brothers brought Starlight here with a bit of a boost to her drained crystal. Here, take this chest, I'm going to see if she's alright. (Hands the heavy chest over to Tobias who heaved it over to Anthony who readily took it acknowledging Tobias's weak left leg and darts further up the hill to his sisters side, drops to his knees saying) Phobos, is she alright?

Phobos looks up saying: Starlight will be fine for now. We have given her enough power to last until she gets her newest crystal. When we arrived for her at her home, her crystal was flickering, it had us worried. When we seen her, her body was fading in and out, a sign her crystal was dying

Neil: I will go get father! (stands up and heads towards his father who was searching for Starlight and says) Come over this way and you will find her. (Turns and heads back towards where he had left Phobos with his father in tow and says to Starlight) Father is on his way with your new crystal, hold on a bit longer.

Phobos looks up and says: Father (Props up Starlight and says) I give you Starlight. Starlight, father's been waiting for this moment for eight thousand years.. (Breaks the magic bond he had with his sister and lays Starlight in their father's arms)

Ares lowers his hood from his head and gathers Starlight in his arms allowing his tears to drip onto her closed eyes as he muttered to Neil: Give me her crystal before she dies.

Neil opens the chest Toby had in his arms and pulls out the blood red tasselled black velvet box, opens it and removes the blood red crowned heart shaped crystal and places it in his father's hands saying: Here father, the family crystal.

Ares removes the dead golden crystal of Ares and replaces it with the blood red crowned heart shaped crystal saying: Please, PLEASE don't let me be too late! Her magic affects every guardian here! (Picks up Starlight's hand and starts to feel as the new magic took effect and heaved a sigh of relief as the magic flowed once more and says) The magic took effect just in time! Though this fever will linger a few more days before burning its self out. It's just a back lash of the dying golden magic. As for everyone else who has received their new crystals, some have fevers that are natural and others like Starlight have fevers that are a mixed result of their crystalline magic dying out and of an underlying surfacing illness. Everyone should return to their mortal homes, as for Starlight, I would like to see her when she regains strength. It has been too long since I last held and felt my last child, not since the day those monsters took her quietly out of her bed into the night and beyond the forbidden gates leaving Tobias out cold on the ground battered and bruised. . (Notices one last unopened chest and quietly thought to himself) Tobias’s crystal, it is true that his magic acted strangely during crucial stages, but hopefully it has steadied and levelled out into a steady flow the way it is supposed to level. (Silently finalizes his decision and says) Half of one crystal is not as powerful as it could be if the other half were to be given to it’s rightful owner.

Neil in shock: F-father? You are giving Tobias his crystal after all?

Tobias whips his head up thinking: Could father finally believe I'm ready? I have been at this stage since I was a child! My magic didn't flourish as quickly as it should have and no one knows why!

Ares heaves a loaded sigh and says: Of course, Tobias's magic had a few unexpectd hiccups along the road and he stayed at a lower level until it evened out. If he had levelled up as fast as you had, he'd be dead from magic overload. Anthony give your younger brother what he rightfully deserves to have. But keep an eye on him, strange things have been happening with each level increase,if anything should go wrong I need to know when it's happening.

Tobias reaches up to remove his crystalline broach from the front of his guardian shirt and holds it out for Anthony to take

Neil takes the chest from Tobias’s arms and allows Anthony to remove the last chest that held the last Royal Crystal,uncrosses the tassels,opens the lid,gently lifts out the crystal,reaches out and swaps Tobias’s old crystalline broach for his newer one and watches as Tobias fastened it on to the front of his shirt saying: The line up is finally complete with the addition of Tobias.

Phobos speaks for a soundly sleeping Starlight and says: There is one thing that needs taking care of. Something that is beyond her scope.

Ares: The young man named Chase? Yes he will also be awakening as we speak. He was not dead,just comatose from an unknown allergic reaction to something he ate that was mixed in to the rice bottoms of the sushi he had for supper a few days ago. Now then it is best that I send her back to the mortal realm and allow her to continue to rest. But first (Lays his hand across Starlight's forehead and says) Just as I thought, this isn't strictly a magical fever but a combination of magic and typical fever associated with the new flu bug that is going around her world. Poor thing, she needs plenty of rest and fluids to keep from becoming dehydrated. (Ensures that Starlight reappeared safely in her own bed thankful the cretins had not hurt his youngest daughter then stands and says to Deimos) Keep checking on her Phobos and when her strength has increased, bring her home to me. It's been too long since I've had her in my arms. Not since three days before your mother slipped into her magic sleep.

Deimos: I'll do my best to look out for the runt and ensure she'll be alright

Ares smacks the back of his eldest son's head saying: What have I said about calling your little sister a runt?

Deimos winces and says: Ow not to be calling her a runt

Ares nods then says: Keep that in mind, she is small but she is no runt. Must I remind you WHO will keep you in line and remind you NOT to call her a runt when I am not around to do so?

Demios: You wouldn't drag Traveller into this would you?

Ares: Don't push your luck with me then. Traveller IS my first born son and very determined to keep you in line. Oh dear that reminds me, I should have brought him with us, he was broken hearted when they took Starlight away. He's been more of a help then the nannies and fraulines she and Tobias have had in the past.

Neil glances at Anthony and Tobias and says: Think this will be the last time he calls her a runt?

Anthony/Tobias: Nope, not in this life time he won’t. Unless Traveller steps in and puts him in his place.

Meanwhile

Peyton awakens to a white light that surrounded the space underneath the covers and shielded his eyes as it grew bright then lowered his hand to see Starlight back in bed, picks up the thermometer and slips it into her ear while waiting for the reading that came mere seconds later and mutter: Hmm 102.3! It's come down. She'll be MUCH more comfortable now that her fever has come down. (Gently brushes her bangs away from her eyes and for the first time he laid his hand on her cheek)

Starlight recognizes the gentle touch and struggles to open her eyes: Mmm......

Peyton: Shhhhh, no sleep on! You need all the rest you can get. Continue sleeping, the more sleep you get the better you'll feel and the sooner this fever will break. As for me (Heaves a yawn and settles in beside Starlight and mutters) I'll just sleep here for the night. It might be too late now for me to head back to Mars and everyone else is probably in bed asleep. (Feels his phone vibrating against his leg and pulls it out flipping up the top and answers it saying) Hello? Hey Tripper, what's up? Allergic reaction to WHAT? The wasabi? The green stuff I picked out of my sushi? I didn't know Chase was allergic to wasabi or I'd have swapped mine for his! At least he isn't dead. Starlight? She's sleeping, she's down and out with that new flu bug that's goin around, that's what's bitten everyone else that's sick. No it didn't hit me until a few minutes ago when I flipped her tv on while she slept. There's some new flu bug goin around and it seems everyone here and those there on mars that are sick are sick with this new flu bug. Poor thing, she nicely gets over one thing and now she's out with the flu......no I've already had the flu she probably caught it from me and it harboured in her until recently spiking with a high fever. She's alright, her fever's come down and she's more comfortably sleeping then she was when I arrived. No, I'm gonna stay here with her for the time being in case I get sick, I don't want to be infecting anyone else with what ever I'm coming down with. (Hangs up and decides to go hit the shower and change into a pair of sweat pants and t shirt)

After showering and changing into a pair of clean socks ,a pair of sweats and a t shirt, Peyton climbed into bed beside Starlight and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours later, though he slept closer to the balcony doors then to Starlight, Peyton felt her move and sat up to check on her

Peyton sits up and sees that Starlight was awake and says: Hey what's the matter?

Starlight: Huh?

Peyton gets up out of bed and heads around to Starlight's side and says: What're you doing awake?

Starlight: My throat's dry, I just wanted a drink of water but I haven't got any.

Peyton picks up her water glass and carries it over to the water tower and fills it up then returns to Starlight, sits beside her and leans her forward saying: Here drink slowly and take it easy.

Starlight slowly drinks the cold water until the glass was empty then says: No more, I'll be fine for awhile longer.

Peyton lays Starlight back and says: Good, now right back to sleep. You're fever's still high and until this runs it's course, it'll go back to being above a hundred degrees. Fevers often spike then break for good. (Notices their touring schedule and mutters) Oooh boy, I've gotta call Dustin and tell 'im Honeysuckle won't be touring until she's back on her feet, then it looks like I've gotta put out an APB for her partners alerting them that she's sick.. Maybe I should let dad do the APB since he knows the majority of her work partners. (Goes over to Starlight's vidcom room, opens the door then slides in leaving the door adjar, flips on the Vidcom and punches in the number for the vidcom and his place and is greeted by two and a half year old Starburst and says) Starburst does dad know your playing with the vidcom?

Starburst: Hiya

Peyton: Don't hiya me short stop, go get dad and keep away from the vidcom!

Silverstar comes up behind little Starburst who was standing on her brother Stardust's shoulders and says: Just a minute Peyton I'll get your father. (Raises voice calling) TANNER!

Tanner peeks around corner in the kitchen and says: Awww no! I'm movin this t'night to a place where you can't climb on your brother to get at it. (comes out from the kitchen and over to the vidcom and says) Be right with you Peyton as soon as I put trouble one and trouble two in their nursery. (Picks up Starburst and Stardust saying) I do believe I said stay in the nursery! (Heads to the Nursery and unlatches the bottom gate and sets them on their feet saying) Now stay here please! That way I don't have to chase you all over the place. Go play with your toys and let mom and I have some peace and quiet! And Starburst Stop dragging your brother into your schemes, leave the poor boy alone! He just wants to sit and play with his blocks so let him do so! (Shuts and securely fastens the lock to the bottom gate the leans back and shuts and locks the top portion of the gate to ensure they didn't climb out again then went back to the vidcom to see what Peyton wanted saying) Sorry Peyton they unlatched the top gate and climbed out over the bottom gate. So what's up? (Notices the fax machine had spit out a copy of Starlight's schedule and says)What's this for? I already have her schedule on file and I'm waiting for her to get in touch with me, her first partner's already given me a complaint that she hasn't shown up for their mission together.

Peyton: Starlight's sick with a fever of 102.3 and is extremely weak, she came home early t'day and has been in bed ever since.

Tanner skeptically replies: A Temperature of a hundred and two point three? Alright I'll be sure to let her partners know she's sick. You'd best be getting your backside home buster! You're still grounded for another two weeks! If you're not home by 8:30 P.M.-9:00P.M. the latest you'll be facing two MORE weeks in grounding am I clear?

Peyton: Yes dad,I'll be home soon.

Tanner: You've got homework to do from your classes and I know you do, you'd best be packin up and returning home pronto and get started on it so I can sign off on the homework sheets and get them back to your teachers! Now move it or I'm comin there to drag you back home! You've still gotta study for that make up chemistry test that's on Friday to make up for the one you failed!

Peyton: Wait a minute! Failed Chemistry Test? I haven't gotten my Chemistry Test back yet! I don't even know what my mark is for this test! So why is everyone calling it a failed Chemistry Test if no one knows what the mark is yet? Is everyone just expecting me to fail Advanced Chemistry so they can gloat and say they were right?

Tanner: You haven't gotten your chem test back yet? At all?

Peyton: No that was Miley who failed the test that came by courier and it was a surprise PHYSICS Test she failed as did half her class! So why'm I grounded? I don't know WHAT my grade is for this Chem Test just that I studied all night despite your hollering and belly aching that I was just watching TV all night.

Tanner: You're SURE you haven't gotten your Chem Test back? 'Cause your Chem Teacher's Sub sent me a notice saying you've failed the exam twice!

Peyton: Wow that's a record for the biggest bunch of bunk I've ever heard! This is the FIRST AND ONLY Time I've taken this Chem Test. I only have Chemistry fourth period right before my lunch break. We don't get our Chem Tests back until Friday so why the hurry to punish me for an unmarked test?

Tanner: I guess I was so full of confidence that you failed it, that I went ahead with what I planned to do instead of waiting for the results. (Signs off muttering) She has a fever of a hundred and two point three, t'yeah right sure she does. Just another excuse to get out of working. I'll go look into it myself! (turns the Vidcom back on and calls the Med ward and says to Sandstorm who answered) Hi dad, are you free for a house call?

Sandstorm: Of course, nothing much going on here that needs both your mother and myself. I'll meet you in the Transporter room in thirty. By the way what's the latest on Peyton's failed Chem Test?

Tanner: Apparently he hasn't gotten it back yet so he doesn't know WHAT his score is and won't know what it is for another two more days, Miley failed her Physics Test because it was based on material her class hasn't covered yet.

Sandstorm: Hmm that's not the story I'm getting from the teacher in their classes. According to the sub, Miley had two full days to prepare for the Physics Test and that the material on the test IS in fact in her notes that she took two weeks prior to the test being announced. How is it logical she KNEW about the test and yet failed it?

Tanner heaves a sigh saying: Wrong again, I've been through Miley's Physics notes and compared them with the test and nothing on the test is in her notes. Her class in on unit eighteen, the test covers unit thirty two. There's nothing in her notes for her to study, her class isn't anywhere near unit thirty two yet. They've had delays over delays and trouble getting a Physics Teacher that is willing to teach the year through instead of one to two weeks at a time. Why not wait and talk to her actual Physics TEACHER and see what he has to say. Guaranteed he'll say the sub gave out the wrong test to the wrong class. Miley was supposed to write a Unit exam on Unit's sixteen and seventeen and that was it. I've kept an eye on her Physic's notes and she's only covered unit's fourteen and fifteen which were supposed to be covered on the test and weren't. After I've talked it over with Silverstar I'm callin off their punishments. (Switches off the vidcom then calls out to Silverstar) Hon? I'm headin off to go get Peyton and bring him home to do his homework and check on Starlight's alleged sickness. I'll be back in about a half hour.

Silverstar calls out from the kitchen: Alright then. Supper will be ready and on the table when you get back.

Tanner heads out the door to the transporter room

Meanwhile

Peyton heaves a sigh and shuts off Starlight's vidcom the flips it back on and punches in the number for Dustin's vidcom and on the third beep is greeted by a frazzled Dustin and says: Sorry if I got you out of bed

Dustin: N-no sorry, I haven't finished unpacking some of the boxes around here yet and I just tripped over one on the way to answer. What's up?

Peyton: I figured you knew I was grounded for the alleged bombed Chem test

Dustin: Yes I knew of the alleged failed Chemistry test and your pending re-write, you're dad speaks with me often and keeps me up to date on your academics and grades; so why you callin me? I've secured a second drummer already until you're out of punishment.

Peyton: I won't be grounded for long. It seems the teacher that's been filling in for my Chemistry teacher has been giving some parents false information. My teacher will be back tomorrow and that's when we get our tests back and Miley gets her correct Physics Test to write. It's not about me, Honeysuckle's out of commission for a long while

Dustin worriedly says: Is everything alright?

Peyton: She has a fever of a hundred and two point three, I guess she came home early this afternoon and was dropped off by her friends from Anaheim. She's been in bed since.

Dustin: A hundred and two point three?! Awww poor Honeysuckle! So close to the official tour launch date and she's flat out with the new bug that's goin around. Once Honey--er Starlight is medically sound and back on her feet and your grades are back up again, we'll sit and talk tour dates and studio date times. Well thanks for telling me. As for now I've REALLY gotta go and finish unpacking thanks for the shout out. (Hangs up and shuts his vidcom off and goes about unpacking his two bedroom apartment)

Peyton gets up and goes into Starlight's room where he picked up his clothes, slid into the washroom where he changed back into his street clothes, came out to put his shoes and jacket on then leaned over a soundly sleeping Starlight muttering into her ear: I'll be back to see when you've fully recovered and are cleared to be back in school . Just sleep on. (Suddenly feels Starlight's faint weak grip and says) I know you want me to stay but I can't, I have a bag chock full of homework needing to get done and a mountain of Homework Sign Off Sheets needing to be signed by my dad and he's on his way here so I've REALLY gotta get home.

Starlight slips her hand under her pillow, pulls out a letter and faintly replies: Give this to Blade will you?

Peyton takes the note from Starlight's hand and says: Yeah I will. If I don't see him in person I'll ensure his dad gets this and he'll give it to him. Now I'm really runnin late, you continue to rest and get better. (Slips on his leather biker's jacket and hat, picks up his heavy school bag that he effortlessly slung over his left shoulder and heads towards the door)

Meanwhile the Transporter in the sub-basement hummed to life spewing forth Sandstorm and Tanner Copperstein curious as to why Peyton hadn't gone straight home as required.

Sierra leans around the pillar to see who had come and says: Hi, Peyton's gone up to Starlight's room, she's home. I'm surprised to see the two of you here together just for Peyton.

Sandstorm: I'm just here as a medical voice to ensure Starlight's not in any medical danger from her fever.

Sierra: She's up in her room in bed soundly sleeping. I was beginning to wonder when someone would come check her over. (Suddenly remembers something and look at the Calendar and says) Would one of you boys be kind enough to inform Lance that Starlight’s sick and won't be able to take her level ten Patisserie Exam? It was scheduled for Friday but with her being sick, I highly doubt Starlight will be able to get out of bed to take that exam. 

Sandstorm: Thanks, Lets go Tanner. Yeah I'll let Lance know she's sick. Maybe he can reschedule it for another later date. (Heads upstairs to the kitchen and up the kitchen stairs to Starlight's room where he nearly collided with his grandson saying) So your finally going home? Best get movin it Peyton, you're in enough trouble as it is and I doubt you want to sit out the entire tour schedule now do you?

Peyton heaves a sigh and says: No granpa I don't want to sit out the entire tour schedule. Yeah I'm on my way home to do my homework and get it over and done with. There IS NO Tour Schedule yet. Not until Starlight is back on her feet. (Side steps his grandfather and continues down the hall once again nearly colliding with someone else and says) I'm on my way home to start my homework dad.

Tanner: Your mother is waiting for you at home, she needs help feeding the twins, getting them bathed and into their pj's and into bed for the night. When is your Chem teacher back?

Peyton: Tomorrow and we get our real results back and not the fake tests the sub's been handing out.

Tanner watches as Peyton headed down the stairs that lead to the kitchen then headed up to Starlight's room saying: I guess this is her room if Peyton came from here.

Sandstorm reaches out and turns the handle and opens Starlight's bedroom door and says: Whoa this place is huge! We're in the right spot alright, this is definitely her room. (Steps into Starlight's bedroom followed by Tanner and shuts the door and walks over to her bedside saying) She's definitely sick with a fever, her face is flushed and it looks like Peyton did one last temp check before calling you. I should double check this reading though just in case it's wrong. (Pulls out a state of the art digital thermometer and aims the red dot at her forehead then waits for the beep that said the reading had been taken ,looked at the numbers and says) Definitely one oh two point three. No one's lying about being sick. Feel any better now that you know she's sick for real?

Tanner: Much better, we'd better go and let her continue to rest. By the way is it me or is it like WAY too hot and stuffy in here?

Sandstorm: Not It's not just you, I'm hot myself. I'll check her thermostat and see where it is. (Gets up and walks over to her thermostat and says) No wonder we're both hot! Yes she's sick but she doesn't need it to be over 80 degrees in here! It wouldn't kill to crack a window either! The cool air outside will help her to sleep more comfortably! (Turns the thermostat down to a comfortable 65 degrees then goes over to the biggest window nearest the bed and opens it and sticks the double bladed fan in and turns it on to low then closes the window on it saying) There that's better, look how much more comfortable she is now. Cool air coming in from outside with help from the fan will help the fever break more quickly. Now let's go and let her rest, the more rest she gets the sooner she'll be on her feet.

Tanner turns and leaves with his dad following behind him and went all the way back down to the kitchen then down to the sub basement where they both stepped into the transporter and were whisked back to Mars

Once on Mars and out of the Transporter room, Tanner headed in the direction of Lance's Baking Class and caught him just as he finished the last lesson of the morning

Tanner: Lance you got a minute?

Lance turns and says: Sure, what’s up?

Tanner: The Level Ten Patisserie Exam

Lance: What about it?

Tanner: You'll be one student short in your advance class

Lance shuffles his advanced Patisserie Class attendance book and says: Hmm, I've only got one scheduled for Friday and it's Starlight and it's been scheduled for ages. I won’t have another time slot until some time in mid to late April. Is there a reason she's not coming in to do her exam on time?

Tanner: She's home in bed with a temperature of a hundred and two

Lance: Sick leave? This early in the new term? Unusual for Starlight to be sick this early in the year. (Heaves a sigh and flips through his calendar thinking) Hmmm I’ve gotta have an opening earlier then April for her, it's not Starlight's fault she's sick. Ahah! I knew it! (Speaks up and says) My level one to niners are all doing their level up exams in November so I can get her in in December just before the Christmas Holidays. That should give her enough time to catch up on the missed class work, assignments, tests and projects she’s missed.

Tanner nods and says: We’ll wait and see how her fever behaves. According to Anthony there’s a magic fever brewing.

Lance: New magic is volatile. Genny has magic in her blood but no idea how to use it.

Several hours later, the Transporter in the sub-basement hummed to life spewing forth Blade Throttlestein who'd received word his girlfriend of two years was waiting for him sick in bed and headed up the stairs to the sub basement entrance and out the door then around to Starlight's outside bedroom entrance, reached under the ceramic unicorn and removed the key to the door that he slid into the lock and unlocked the door slipping inside, leaned out the door and put the key back under the ceramic unicorn then leaned back in, shut and locked her door then took his shoes off and hung up his jacket, bag and hat and went directly over to her bedside.

Blade gently brushes Starlight's bangs out of her eyes and says: Hey babe, I got your message. I'm here now just rest and let me take care of all your meds. (Picks up Starlight's hand that laid on top of her blankets and noticed how cold it was and says) Oh man your hand's freezing! Sweetheart you rest and let me warm up your poor hand! (gently begins to rub her hand between his until he felt warmth trickle into her hand then tucked it back under the covers saying) I'll go whip you up some hot chicken noodle soup to warm you up. (Gets up and heads into her kitchen and pulls out a pot and a can of chicken noodle soup that he put in the pot with a can of water then put it on the stove turning it on to low to allow the soup to warm up. Once the soup was nice and hot, he ladled it into a bowl then sat the hot bowl on a tray he'd found in her cupboards along with a glass for water, milk and ginger ale then picked it up and carried it over to her bedside unfolding the legs and sitting it down and says) C'mon hon, up and at 'em for a bit. You need to eat. (Begins to notice Starlight's eyes were slowly struggling to open until they were open half way and says) Hey ,I have some nice hot soup waiting for you, can you hold the bowl or should I spoon feed you until it's all gone?

Starlight weakly replies: I've no strength to do it myself, it's best you do it.

Blade helps Starlight sit up against the pillows and says: Well let's get this soup into you while it's still nice and hot. (Brings up a spoonful of hot soup and blows on it to cool it a bit then says) Here eat and warm up. (Slowly feeds Starlight the entire bowl of soup and ensures she drinks all the fluids on the tray then lays her back down saying) Just rest. The more rest you get, the quicker you'll be back on your feet. If your fever drops during the night to a safe level, you're father wants me to take you home. If you're still tired and weak then we'll wait a while longer for you to regain your strength and allow the new magic to adjust to your body. Though I've always wondered, how is it that your mother can reach plants that only your father can water standing flat on his feet?

Starlight faintly: Mother's a fairy guardian. Every thousand years fairy guardians slip into a brief but deep sleep to replenish their own magic. It lasts anywhere from twenty four hours to a couple of hours making it a brief nap to others but to the sleeping fairy it's been a thousand years though no one has aged or changed.

Blade nearly drops the tray of dirty dishes then says: Then your fever, it has to be

Starlight even fainter replies: Linked to the slumbering crystalline fairy magic? Of course it might be. Though there MIGHT be another type of magic--(drifts off to sleep)

Blade heads over to the dishwasher and loads it up ensuring it was turned on then went over to Starlight's bed and says: Rest easy for the time being. I've gotta hit the art supply store before it closes for the night. (Opens the door separating the mortal world from the guardian world and runs at high speed down the crystalline hallway allowing the door to slam shut behind him echoing through the hallway announcing him before he even arrived at the throne room)

Ares looks up and says: Blade? What's wrong?

Blade catches his breath and says: Starlight's magic isn't just of your magic

Ares suddenly realizes what was truly wrong with Starlight and says: Go to the garden and see if Arianna is awake, if so tell her Starlight's fairy magic is starting to awaken, she knows more of the fairy magic then I do. It must be the reason the magic of my crystal is taking so long and has a strange hole in the center of it. Starlight must be a full blooded Fairy Guardian like her mother! How is her fever?

Blade: Down to a hundred and two point three.

Ares: Still too high for traveling. Is she alright?

Blade: Fell asleep as I put her dishes in the sink to be washed. She's been sleeping more and more since she returned.

Ares: Well at least she is resting and trying to get over this bug.

Blade finally regains his breath then heads out the throne room and down the hall to the stairs only to be greeted by Queen Arianna saying: Your Majesty, how was your rest?

Arianna: Strangely disturbed Blade. Something is wrong with Starlight's magic and it is what awoke me from a lovely sleep. Tell me what it is Blade.

Blade: It's become obvious that Starlight is a full blooded Fairy Guardian with what appears to be angelic magic mixed in.

Arianna: Oh my! Only sixteen and my daughter's exhibiting Angel Fairy Magic? What sort of crystal has she received?

Blade: I have no idea. You are better off asking his majesty. He was the one that handed out the new Royal Crystals.

Arianna: No need to ask my husband, he gave her the Royal Crystal of his bloodline combined with her blossoming Angelic Fairy magic she is at the top rank already. I want her home as soon as possible Blade.

Blade begins to silently wish HE had stayed home in bed then blacks out and lurches forward into Arianna's arms

Arianna catches Blade and pats his hot cheek saying: BLADE?! (Gently lays her hand under his black bangs and quickly pulls it way saying) Blade you are boiling hot! Why are you not home in bed?! (Notices Blade was fading in and out then says) BLADE?! I KNEW IT! You and Athros are one and the same person! Blade you are Athros's soul and his body is calling you back! (Guards her eyes as a flash of light engulfed Blade's body reuniting body and soul then died down as she gently shook him saying) Athros love? Are you alright?

Ares quickly comes out of the throne room and says: Oh no, Blade! I had a feeling you were sick! What on Marsis are you doing out of bed in your condition?! You are far worse off then Starlight is and will be even worse if you do not go right home and get to bed!

Athros groggily replies: Wha? Oh my head! What happened?! Why do I feel like I am on fire?

Arianna: Dear, the body that Adros was praying over was an empty shell, the form of Blade was Athros's spirit whose memories were locked away and just flooded back. I will take him home since I have to go to our daughter's bedside.

Athros: Starlight?! Has she been found?! Take me to her!

Ares hefts Athros onto his back and says: No way! Not in your present condition Athros! Your fever just kicked in and your father would have my head if I did not return you home to bed to rest! You have a new Crystal and once you and my daughter are of age to be married you will have to meld your magic together to form a new generation of crystals. You have the Emerald Dragon Crystal's magic in your blood and Starlight now has Angelic Fairy Magic in her blood. I am taking you home and putting you right to bed then before I leave, I should speak with your father, it has been quite a few millenniums since we spoke if your whole family is in the future. Arianna will tend to Starlight and I will take you back to the future to his home and ensure he's put to bed.

With a quick snap of his fingers both Arianna and Ares find themselves inside Starlight's bedroom where Ares picks up Blade's hat, coat, shoes and bag then fades leaving Arianna to tend to their daughter.

Arianna heads over to the bed where her youngest daughter lay sleeping, sits beside her and gently lays her hand against her forehead saying: Oh my you are hot! (Notices how brightly the center of her husband's crystal was shining and says) No you are not hot, just trying to combine two magics into one. (Reaches into the pouch on her hip and pulls out a crystal that fit perfectly into the center of the Crystal of Ares and says) Let the combining of your magic begin. Let two magic's combine into one powerful crystal. (Hears Ares arriving and says) I'll ensure Traveller stops in to check on her. As for now she needs to sleep. I do hope that tear in the fabric of reality doesn't get any bigger. Starlight is in no condition to be facing enemies that require a higher quality of magic.

Ares takes Arianna's hand and says: As do I my dear. I hope she gets the rest she needs. (Both instantly vanish into thin air leaving Starlight to continue sleeping.)

Several days later, the magic fever that was thought to be under control suddenly spiralled out of control soaring ever higher.

On the first day of Traveller’s return to his home with his family from a stay in the country, he was alerted by Neil who had stopped by to deliver a belated birthday gift to his niece, that their sister had been found alive but very ill in the future when a bright flash of light from beneath a sheet in the corner of Traveller’s lab alerted the two that something was wrong with one of the new guardians.

Pulling off the sheet that protected the viewing glass, Traveller reached out and touched the reflective surface to calm the light bringing the picture into better view.

Neil sees his sisters face and says: Something’s not right Trav, she’s sicker then the last time I seen her!

Traveller: Something is DEFINITLY VERY wrong! There has to be some other kind of magic trying to manifest itself within Starlight! I have no other choice, as sick as she is, I HAVE to bring her home!

Neil heaves a sigh and says: I’ll go alert father then. How will you get from here to there?!

Traveller taps the mirror three times and says: I have the ability to travel between worlds. I just turned this mirror into a portal that will only remain open for an hour before it closes again. Go get father and I’ll get our sister and bring her back home where she belongs! (Steps through the glass as Neil bolted out of his older brother’s library and down the hall)

Neil runs at top speed that exceeded Tobias made it to the throne room where he blurted out: Something’s VERY wrong with Starlight!

Ares looks up and says: What?! What is it?!

Neil panting says: Don’t know! Traveller’s gone to bring her home, there may be a third magic manifesting itself!

Ares stunned: A THIRD MAGIC?! How can that be?! She should only have two types of magic! Mine and your mother’s unless there’s something your mother’s not telling me about your brother and sister!

Arianna comes into the throne room and says: The twins did play at Dragon’s home but he says that only once every three to four thousand years a new dragon star warrior is born and this may be the beginning of Starlight’s transformation. The dragon star was in the sky the night Starlight was born and once she came into the world it promptly disappeared from the sky! Tobias was never affected by the star like Starlight was.

Ares stands up and says: Neil, go to Athros’s room and see if Dragon’s arrived and tell him he’s needed! As for us dear, we’d best get ourselves to Starlight’s bedroom, she’ll be here by the time we get there.

Meanwhile in Starlight’s modern home Traveller had fully emerged from the Mirror and was by his sister’s side with his hand on her burning forehead.

Traveller lays his hand on Starlight’s forehead and says: Yeah, I have no other choice BUT to get you home where your magic can be monitored better!

Starlight deliriously: Home?

Traveller peels back her blankets and lifts her up off the bed saying: Yes! Back to the home you belong in!

Starlight faintly: Home?

Traveller: Yes! (carefully steps through the portal, into his study in his own world ensuring the portal behind him closed and hurriedly headed out the study’s door and down the hall to where Starlight’s bedroom had been set up, laid her on top of her bed and pulled the warm blankets down then out from under her and up around her chest ensuring Starlight was comfortable.)

When he heard the bedroom door open, Traveller glances over his shoulder to see Tobias in the doorway

Tobias quietly enters his sisters bedroom and says: Is she here?

Traveller nods and says: Yes Tobias, your sister has finally come home after an eight thousand year absence.

Tobias walks over to the bed where his sister lay and picks up her hand saying: You FINALLY came home again! Eight thousand years is too long to be without you!

Starlight faintly: Tobias? You’re alive? They didn’t beat you to death?

Tobias sits beside his sister on her bed and says: Almost. If Snoopy hadn’t of found me when she did, we wouldn’t be talking. They damaged my leg and whipped me to the point where each time the whip hit me I blacked out. There are still some welts on my back that haven’t closed up yet so I still have to wear bandages and keep dry.

Traveller hears the bedroom door open once more and says: Tobias, mother and father are here. It’s best you go see Archer about your back and see if those welt marks finally closed up if not then he’ll have to change your dressing. Starlight will be fine until you get back.

Tobias nods and stands up saying: I’ll be back to see you later. Dressing change takes a few hours as the welts need to be thoroughly cleaned and sterilized to prevent infection. (Heads towards the door and leaves the room heading to Archer’s lab to have his back tended to)

Meanwhile in the hall

Ares speaks to the ducks in the shadows dressed in court clothes saying: She's very weak and the fever has spiked yet again.

Shadowed duck dressed in court clothes says: What is going on? Her very first crystal cracked in half,then came the golden star crystal,after that battle it disintergrated into thin air, her current crystal is of no use to her and now it looks like the four crystals she has now are about to meld and bring to life a new one. When was the last time the Dragon Fairy Guardian was activated?

Ares shakes his head saying: Not my area of knowledge! I can only tell you of the crystals under my control. For that information you would have to ask Dragon and he's not here yet.

Dizzy hears Dragon coming down the hall and rapidly says: WhenwasthelasttimetheDragonFairyGuardianwasactivated?

Dragon: The who-na-what-na? Slow down Dizzy and say it again.

Ares slows it down and says: When was the last time the Dragon Guardian was activated?

Dragon reaches into his satchel and pulls it out saying: When I was Starlight's age I was the Dragon Guardian, It's how I became the Lord of Dragons hence my name.You and I both know my name changed from Blaze to Dragon after twenty four years of ruling over the dragons. It's usually a male that rules the dragons but apprently she found the cave of the dragons when she was small. I had forgotten that the cave of the dragons was at the edge of my property until my guardian dragon brought her back after she nearly fell off a 300 foot cliff as a toddler. You'd have been one child short at the time had he NOT grabbed her before she hit the ground.

Ares: Could it be Flame liked her to the point he wants STARLIGHT as his mistress?

Dragon: Flame's a fickle dragon and knows what he wants when he wants it and apparently he wants Starlight to be his new mistress. I have no magic in me anymore as I used it all in the last battle that nearly killed me ten years ago. Then of course there's Flame's brother Phoenix another powerful dragon, put the two together and she'd be a formidable force no one would want to mess with.

Dizzy speaks up saying: What about Pearl's special abilities? Isn't Pearl the mother of Flame and Phoenix? Isn't it Pearl that decides who rules over her family?

Dragon: Yes Dawn, it is Pearl who decides who rules over her family.

Dawn starts to feel another flash back coming on and says: I-I'm going to go to my room and lay down....I don't feel...very well right now (Feels her legs start to wobble and stumbles forward into Ares's arms saying) I'm alright..just a bit weak

Ares catches Dawn and eases her back on her feet saying: DAWN! Whoa you alright?

Dawn feels the blackness trying to creep over her and says: I best go lay down before I get hurt. (Turns and heads off towards her room to lay down before she passed out)

Dragon: What the heck is going on with Dawn? That's the fifth time she's nearly passed out! Is she eating?

Ares: This has nothing to do with her eating and everything to do with the last battle.

Dragon: What about the last battle?

Ares: Dawn doesn't remember anything beyond what she has in her journals, all her memories were either erased or blocked when her head hit the side of the cliff

Dragon totally confused says: Why was she even there? Dawn has no crystalline magic in her! She remembers nothing of that battle?

Ares shakes his head and says: Why was Crystal there at the battle? She had no choice. The Black Fethers captured Crystal on her way home from the market. She's what they used to lure out Rockne. They wanted him to give up his right to the magic he has and join them,unfortunately he's said the answer was no a million times so they literally threw Crystal off the the cliff. Her head hit the ground mighty hard rendering her out cold and presumed dead. For months Rockne's search party scoured the area looking for her to no avail. The weather didn't co-operate very long and it was soon too difficult to continue searching. Rockne left a path of glowing rocks leading back home for her to follow hoping she'd come home,but she never did. Zilch. A big black hole resides where her battle memories should be. She rememebers SOME things but they're distored and blurry. That what you just seen is just one of her many episodes the last of which found her face down in a ditch in the midst of the night by Tobias. She's had some memory gain but there are still large chunks of time missing. She doesn't remember WHO she is or where she comes from. Though this was in her cloak pocket when she was brought here. (Reaches into his hip pouch and pulls out a locket saying) I've been unable to figure out what family she belongs to.

Dragon takes the locket from Ares's hand and examines the family crest saying: This is from Rockne's family! Our 'Dawn' is Rockne's missing sister Crystal! I'll deal with Rockne after we tend to Starlight!

Ares shakes his head and says: No it's best Rockne's informed about his sister now! Crystal has no one else, both of her parents live too far away to be notified and they're never home, always off at some fancy ball or dinner party. Rockne just got fed up and brought Crystal to live with him and shes's flourished beautifully.

Rockne walks up and says: Inform---(notices the locket in Dragon's hand and says) That's Crystal's Locket! I gave it to her on her last birthday!

Dragon turns the locket over to Rockne and says: Third door down with the sun on the plaquard is where she's resting. (Watches as Rockne hurried down the hall to the third door with the sun on the plaquard then disappears inside and says) Well, that's taken care of its self! Lets go in and see if Pearl has arrived yet.

Meanwhile in Crystal's room

Mariah opens the inner bedchamber door and says: Lord Rockne? What brings you here?

Rockne unfastens his dripping wet rain cloak and hands it to Maria saying: I came to take both you and my sister back home.

Mariah takes Rockne's cloak from him and hangs it up to drip on the mat saying: My poor garden won't make it if the rain does not stop soon! My flowers will wilt! (Grabs a towel from the cabinet to her right and hands it to Rockne to dry his hair saying) Here, dry your head before you catch your death.

Rockne removes his hair tie,takes the towel from Mariah and vigorously rubs his head to dry his hair saying: Ahh the rain stopped just as I entered the palace with a soaked head and cloak. I do believe the sun will be out tomorrow to start and dry things up. Where's Crystal? (pulls out his hair brush and brushes his hair back into place fastening it back into a pony tail with his hair band saying) How is Crystal?

Maria heaves a sigh saying: Suffering another flash back in her room. She almost did not make it back to lay down before they started again. What did they do to her that day?

Rockne: Threw her off a cliff and she landed head first on the ground below out of sight. I came here as a last resort in finding her. I never thought that I would actually find her and you living here! Right now, it is just a weight off my chest and shoulders to know that the two of you are safe. Go pack what ever clothing you may have and be ready to head home in a few hours pending Crystal's energy levels.

Mariah heads off to start packing Crystal's clothes in her many trunks while Rockne tended to a fevered Crystal.

Rockne heads into Crystal's bed chamber and sits on the edge of the bed removing the warm dry cloth from her head and dunks it into the pail of cool water sitting beside the bed and wipes it over her flushed face quietly saying: Crystal?

Crystal recognizes the familiarity of the voice and struggles to open her eyes only to be blinded by the newly opened blinds

Rockne whirls around at the sound of the blinds being opened and hisses at the Nurse: Are you MAD woman?! Shut those blasted draps right now before you cause even more damage to her head! Shut the drapes NOW or I'll shut them myself!

Nurse Robina: Tis stuffy and dark in here! A good does of sunlight will break up the sleepy sand in her eyes and wake her to a beautiful sunrise!

Rockne getting angrier says: What part of shut the curtains do you NOT understand?! Crystal is not sleeping! She is suffering from a concussion and needs to have the room dark so her eyes can open safely without causing anymore damage to her already throbbing head! Now get out get out get out get out you cow! You are as useless as spoiled milk! Leave my sister's room and never return! (Watches as Robina waddled out of the room then called) Miraiah?

Miraiah comes out and says: Oh no not again! (Goes about shutting the curtains saying) That old cow was told to keep the curtains closed for Crystal! She never listens! Never mind the fact that she insists upon feeding Crystal food she isn't familiar with. (Pulls the last drape shut darkening the room and says) There we go, that should ease the throbbing in her head and in her eyes. (Goes back to packing Crystals dresses and other things)

Rockne gently caresses Crystal's hair saying: Crystal? Crystal try to open your eyes now, the room is dark (watches as Crystal's pale blue eyes slowly opened then says) Oh thank god you're alright!

Crystal attempts to sit up

Rockne: Crystal no, lay back. You just had a terrible time with a flashback! How do you feel?

Crystal: Terrible. My head is splitting and my eyes hurt.

Rockne: Then we will delay going home until you are well enough to travel! As for now you need to get out of your clothes and into your night clothes and rest! You're burning up! Have you been sick lately?

Crystal: Just worn out from trying to remember what happened that brought me here.

Rockne: Just rest then,the flashbacks are powerful and energy draining. We'll head home in a few days.

Meanwhile

Dragon opens Starlight's bedroom door and says: Pearl's here with Phoenix and Flame

Pearl looks up from cooling Starlight and says: Dragon

Dragon: Pearl what is your decision?

Pearl: It is too early to tell, her fever needs to come down further before any decisions can be made! The fever is far too hot for anyone to safely touch her forehead to check for the double markings. I’ll send in Rianna and she’ll start to coax the fever down with her cooling abilities.

Arianna: How much longer until Starlight is fully awake and out of the woods?

Pearl: It will take quite a while for Rianna to safely bring down Starlight's fever. It is not sitting at a safe reading. This is bad,the boys are unable to touch her forehead without being burned and they dominate over fire. Rianna will be here shortly to slowly bring the fire in Starlight down to a safe reading so the boys will be able to touch her forehead without being burned from the fever.

Rianna breezes in through Starlight’s open window and calmly says: Oh my! I haven't seen a fever this high since Dragon was this age! This isn't normal! It’s power overload!

Arianna: Power overload? Starlight has too much magic in her?

Rianna nods and says: Way too much magic and these small crystals aren't doing her much good either. Pearl, I need the new crystal it's the only way to prevent her from dying from magic overload.

Pearl brings forth the new empty dragon crystal and hands it to Rianna saying: Here you go dear, one brand new dragon crystal ready to be charged.

Rianna heads over to Starlight's bed,removes the overloading crystals and replaces them with the larger dragon crystal laying it ontop of Starlight’s chest and stood back while the overflowing magic was soaked up by the empty crystal until it was all gone then says: Pearl check the poor girl’s temperature now and see how we're doing

Pearl lays a calm cool hand across Starlight’s forehead and says: The fire from the fever has at last been quelched! She's burning up but not near as bad as before. She's safe now. Just let her rest quietly. The boys have made their decision and they’ve chosen Starlight to be their new Master. These crystals should be put away for future generations to use as they are fully charged.

Ares takes the crystals from Pearl and says: I’ll handle these and put them back in the Crystalline Chamber until the next generation is old enough to handle the magic within these crystals.

Arianna heads over to her daughter's bedside and says: How long until she's actually back on her feet strong enough to use her new magic?

Pearl: Quite a long while. I'd give her two three more days before the fever dissipates then two or three weeks to fully heal and adjust to her new magic. One thing at a time. If things start happening all at once, lots of things could go very wrong. I do believe her family and friends in the future want her back safely. Now then,everyone out and let the poor girl rest in peace and quiet for a change. Boys come along and let her sleep, we'll return in three weeks time to see how she is faring with her new magic.

Rianna: Just let Starlight sleep on until SHE decides it's time to wake up. Under no circumstances is anyone to wake her! The sleep she is getting now is crucial! It aides in aligning her powers and it is also ensuring that all the growth spurts that she HASN’T had due to her magic being so weak won’t cause strange bodily things to happen. Just let her sleep and when the time is right and her body says it’s time to wake up, she’ll awaken on her own. Just do NOT wake her,do not even allow anyone to come in and open the curtains! It’s best if she just stay asleep in a cool dark place. Pearl and I will be back in two months time to check on Starlight’s recovery. (Watches as everyone exits Starlight’s room to allow her to sleep on.)

Two months later

Rianna breezes in through Starlight’s open window and says to the bleary eyed young girl: Well hello sleepy head!

Starlight blinks a few times then rubs her eyes and says: How long have I been out?

Rianna: Oh a little over three years in the future and about two months here but nothing has changed, well nothing except you and your new body that is. Best scootch out of those old night clothes and put on something more appropriate for a sixteen year old body. Your mother has clothes hanging in your closet and in your trunk that were several sizes too big for you when they were brought in, however with the last growth spurt having been finished for quite sometime, I would say those clothes will fit you now. (Hears her name being called and says) I will be right back. There is a newer bigger dress behind your privacy screen for you to put on. Take your time getting dressed, there's something I need to go take care of. For now Mariah has just returned and will come help you with your dress. 

Starlight notices how small her old night clothes were and says: I'd better get up and get dressed. (Pushes back her covers, slides out of bed, walks over to her privacy screen and begins to slip out of the small night dress and into the bigger dress that laid folded on the bench behind her changing screen.)

Mariah: Hi, it's nice to finally see you awake and alert after so long of being outcold. Let's start by getting you dressed in the dress your mother picked.


End file.
